


Slim, Soft Neck

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, collaring, handjobs, ish, wonwoo just really likes Junhui’s chokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo really likes Junhui’s chokers.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Slim, Soft Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is late ahhh school started up again so I’m now dead
> 
> Day 12: Collaring

Wonwoo’s always been known to be a tad possessive of his partners. 

Not anything, like, extreme. Nothing toxic, god no. He just likes knowing that they’re his, willing to broadcast it to the world if he could. 

And, it hits him particularly hard when his partner is just as into it, just as willing to make sure that everyone knows Wonwoo’s theirs. 

It’s mutually beneficial in that department. 

So, it shouldn’t be weird that he’s getting a boner because of the choker Junhui’s wearing, right? 

It wasn’t anything special. Just a thick, black choker, a little tight around Junhui’s neck. It matched the rest of his outfit, and Wonwoo knows for sure that he’s catching everyone’s attention, even if it’s just for a moment. 

See, it’s Wonwoo’s birthday. Yada, yada he’s growing up and aging another year, nothing cool. But Junhui, which, if you didn’t catch on- is his boyfriend, loves doing everything for him. 

It threw Wonwoo off last year, his first birthday they spent together, and it only slightly threw him off today. Junhui loves pampering people, especially for his boyfriend, so it shouldn’t come to a surprise that this whole party is thrown by the older. 

Wonwoo is currently sitting in a corner, holding a can of rancid tasting beer and just watching his boyfriend from a distance, eyes never leaving him or the tantalizing colla- choker on his neck. 

Junhui looks over a second, catching Wonwoo’s gaze and then blushing a deep red. Wonwoo smirks, yes, he is watching his baby and he’s not ashamed of it. 

Junhui gets lost in a conversation for the next couple of minutes, and Wonwoo’s left with looking around their apartment. 

They invited their friends of course, but Junhui had insisted on telling everyone to bring a plus one or something. And Wonwoo can never resist him. 

So now a bunch of strangers are in his house and no one’s approaching him, the birthday boy. Wonwoo’s fine with it, really. He’s usually quiet and he doesn’t mind not talking to others, but he also doesn’t mind  _ talking  _ to people. So otherwise, he doesn’t mind. 

Wonwoo shakes himself out of his thoughts as he sees Junhui start to walk towards him. The older looks fine as hell, and when he turns for a second, Wonwoo helps himself to checking out his boyfriend’s ass. 

“Wonwoo-yah,” Junhui hits him playfully on the shoulder, “Stop staring at me. I can’t focus.” He pouts, blush high on his cheekbones. 

Wonwoo laughs, “I’ll try not to then.” Rubbing his arm in faux hurt. Junhui laughs and then scadaddles, joining the middle of a debate Seungkwan was having with some random dude. 

Wonwoo watches on fondly, and only when his boyfriend turns around and glares at him does he remember he needs to stop. 

He just couldn’t take his eyes off the choker. 

It might be a little obsessive, how much he wants to have Junhui under him, nothing but the choker on his neck. To truly shows that Junhui  _ is _ Wonwoo’s. 

Junhui’s no stranger to some of Wonwoo’s possessive actions. When Wonwoo pulls him off to the side when someone they don’t know has been talking to him for far too long, and far too flirtatiously for Wonwoo’s liking. Giving Junhui basically his whole wardrobe for the older to wear, to smell like him. Suggesting Junhui wear certain jewelry that are Wonwoo’s. 

Nothing too extreme. 

But it becomes far too much for Wonwoo to handle when Junhui starts messing with the choker. Pulling at it, fiddling with it, moving the fabric up and down. 

It makes Wonwoo want to get up and secure it tighter around the older’s neck, make sure everyone knows that this choker was a sign that Junhui was his. 

Is this too much? 

Wonwoo shrugs. If he ever puts his thoughts into actions, no questions asked Junhui would tell him to stop if it truly bothered him. 

But Wonwoo doesn’t think that’s the case. 

Especially when Wonwoo eventually does come up later and whisper darkly in Junhui’s ear: “Stop messing with it.” And then walks away, the older blushing madly. 

What can he say, Wonwoo has a bit of a possessive streak. 

~

“Wonwoo-yah~” Junhui keens as Wonwoo sucks another hickey into the older’s neck, dark and purple. 

“Yes?” Wonwoo asks, continuing his actions and slowly starting downwards, towards Junhui’s chest. 

Junhui whines, hitting Wonwoo’s chest to get him to do anything else, but the younger laughs at his actions, trailing his hand down and palming his covered dick. 

Junhui’s head shoots back, hitting the pillow and almost the beginnings of the headboard. Wonwoo uses his other hand to cradle the older’s neck, preventing any future injury he may cause upon himself by throwing his head back. 

“Be careful Junhui.” Wonwoo whispers, voice dark and sultry as he finally shoves his hand down the older’s pants. Grasping his dick, Wonwoo holds him in a tight grip, bordering on painful. 

Junhui gasps, hips bucking up to gain more friction. Wonwoo starts stroking with the tight grip, up and down to drive the older crazy. 

“Won-Wonwoo-yah!” He shrieks at a particular pass at the head of his cock, and comes messily into his boxers. He hisses when Wonwoo doesn’t stop, hitting repeatedly at the younger until he lets go and retreats from inside his pants. 

“What- What was that for?” Junhui asks, catching his breath. Wonwoo shrugs, which doesn’t seem to be a sufficient answer for the older because he’s violently whacked again. 

Junhui really seems to like hitting him. 

“I just wanted to.” He grunts, rubbing at his arm. Junhui pauses, thinking for a second, but in the end let’s it go. 

~

Wonwoo was debating ending himself right here, right now. 

Junhui had to catch on. Catch on to what? Well, Wonwoo has an idea. 

The choker. 

It threw Wonwoo off when he saw it first, when he saw Junhui wearing it, chatting to Soonyoung. 

It was a dark, sensual, red, a color Junhui knows has Wonwoo on his knees. But only because the older looks so good in it. 

It was tight, tighter than the one on his birthday. And it teases the tantalizing skin of his neck, inviting Wonwoo over to suck dark marks into the skin.

Wonwoo physically has to control himself. No need for a public indecency charge because he decided to fuck his boyfriend in the nearest bathroom. 

They’re waiting for their reservation for breakfast, their friends slowly joining the ever-growing circle of people outside the doors. 

Wonwoo’s waiting off to the side, once more watching Junhui with rapt attention. And the older seems to notice his gaze, fiddling with the choker while looking over at Wonwoo, blush climbing up his cheeks. 

He mouths ‘Wonwoo-yah!’ but doesn’t do much else to stop the staring. Like he enjoys it. Wonwoo smirks, keeping that in the back of his mind as he leans back, settling into the bench. 

The next few hours are torturous for Wonwoo, Junhui literally killing the younger from the inside out. 

Junhui  _ constantly _ fiddles with the choker, pulling it back to let it hit his neck. By the end of the event, the older has red marks all over his skin. 

It makes Wonwoo want to jump off a  _ roof _ with how aroused he was by the end of it. 

And then it  _ continues _ . 

Junhui  _ doesn’t _ stop wearing chokers of all kinds. Tight ones, loose ones, thick and thin. It drives Wonwoo  _ crazy. _

And it all comes to a head when Wonwoo finally announces he’s had enough, practically dragging Junhui by the choker to the bathroom.

Their friends were over, hanging around in all crevices of Soonyoung’s apartment. So no one really notices when Wonwoo basically growls and drags Junhui away. 

He locks them in a bathroom, pristine and white. 

“Wonwoo-yah, why did you-“ Junhui’s cut off by Wonwoo’s lips smashing against his, shutting him up from all complaints. 

Junhui melts into the kiss, keening high in his throat when Wonwoo bites his lip, raveling down his neck. 

Wonwoo looks at the choker, the cause of his ultimate demise. He grabs it, stretching it far before letting it go, slapping against the older’s skin. 

Junhui moans, and it’s loud enough to put some sense in Wonwoo, putting his hand over the older’s mouth, muffling his sounds. 

“Junnie, you need to be quiet,” He caresses his boyfriend’s neck, paying special attention to the choker. “Can’t have anyone hearing you, ‘kay?” He asks, waiting for a nod before moving his hand away. 

Junhui stays as quiet as possible when Wonwoo drops to his knees, already tugging at the older’s pants. 

Junhui ends up clasping his own hand over his mouth when the younger pulls out his dick, stroking it for a few seconds before delving in, putting him into his mouth all at once. 

A muffled ‘W-Wonwoo!’ can be heard, but only slightly when Wonwoo relaxes his throat and deep throats his boyfriend for a few seconds before coming up for air. 

When Wonwoo puts Junhui’s cock in his mouth again, this time the younger  _ sucks _ , like he’s suctioning everything out of the older through his dick. 

Junhui seems to malfunction at that, spamming before coming down the younger’s throat. 

Wonwoo waits on his dick for a little longer, over stimulating the older enough but not too much. They were in someone else’s house. Wonwoo laughs to himself at that. 

When Junhui comes to, Wonwoo’s there stroking his sides, already having pulled up the older’s pants and fixed his clothes. 

“I think I have a collaring kink.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
